Cada Que
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: es un fic para el dia del amor y la amistad espero les guste. Dejen reviews. !REEDITADO!


Aclaración: Sora Takenouchi's PoV

*****CADA QUE*****

(SORATO fanfiction)  
Por: **Sora-Rin111**  
(26/01/2009) (Revidado: 26/Agosto/2011)

Mirando las hojas caer desde la ventana de mi habitación un sentimiento invade mi ser... Ya pronto llegará el día del amor y la amistad. Uno de mis días más esperados, claro, después del 24 de diciembre. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, nada ha vuelto a ser igual, tú endulzas mis días y les das color con tu compañía, ya el día de San Valentín no me parece anticuado o un simple pretexto para subir los precios de los chocolates.

Por Dios, ¿Tanto he cambiado? Antes no podía soportar este día, antes no me interesaban los chicos, ni siquiera era femenina; si, ya no soy la misma, dejé el fútbol para aprender tenis y dejé de ser una niña para convertirme en una adolescente. Si ya tengo 18 y estoy comprometida con mi primer y único novio, pronto dejaré de ser Takenouchi para ser Ishida, aunque eso puede cambiar, ya me lo imagino Yamato Takenouchi; que gracioso, aún faltan dos años y ya pienso en como suenan nuestros apellidos, Sora Ishida, si suena bien.

El tiempo pasa volando y ahora tenemos cuatro años juntos, parece mentiras, parece que fue ayer cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita o cuando nos peleamos por vez primera. Éramos unos niños, no lo niego seguimos siéndolo, pero ahora estamos seguros de lo nuestro y de lo que queremos.

...Y CADA QUE PIENSO EN TI... SE ENCIENDE MI CORAZÓN...

Todo lo que logro ver desde acá, no hace más que hacerme recordarte, (... ¿una excusa?...) el cielo azul...tus ojos y su armonía, los tibios rayos de sol...tu cabello cuando resplandece y su calidez...tus abrazos, que tibiamente me cobijan, el murmullo del viento...tu voz, cuando me susurras dulcemente; siento que me envuelve frágilmente el silencio de mi interior, acariciando tiernamente mi alma...

¿Pero que es el amor? ¿Una simple ilusión?

No el amor es más que eso, más de lo que se pueda decir con palabras; ya que el amor es de los sentimientos más complejos y para llegar a descubrir que es verdadero se necesita convivir y tratar esa persona, solo de esa manera el puedes escuchar claramente tu corazón.

Pronto pasarás por mí y saldremos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y admirare tu innegable belleza TODO UN ADONIS... MI ADONIS... ISHIDA YAMATO...

Aunque si lo pienso, tu belleza no es razón por la cual te amo; las razones sobran cuando convivo contigo, cuando nos reímos; aún siendo tan distintos podemos complementarnos, aún sintiendo miedo de este amor, no nos rendimos. Es que si estás conmigo yo soy Sora y si te alejas dejo de serlo, ya que eres mi vida.

¿A dónde pararemos con esto?

Bueno supongo que es normal sentir miedo, sentir que no vives sin esa persona, sentir que el mundo desaparece cuando lo miras a los ojos. ¿Es eso amor? Estoy segura que sí, también de que, eres de las pocas personas capaz de comprenderme y de aceparme con mis virtudes, pero sobre todo con mis errores y defectos.

Tal vez muchos piensen que lo nuestro es pasajero, un simple juego de adolescentes; solo lo dicen porque no son capaces de ver en el interior de mi corazón, no saben que está rebosante de afecto y es que simplemente no nos conocen. Ya que, si nos conocieran sabrían que Sora es igual a Yamato y viceversa.

Pueden sobrar los pretextos para separarme de ti, pueden haber personas en contra, pueden borrar mis recuerdos; pero jamás podrán romper el lazo que nos une, aunque lo intenten, lo único que harán es reforjarlo más.

Yamato, eres al único que yo Sora Takenouchi puedo amar, aun sino me amaras... yo te amaría, hasta el último segundo de mi vida. Aún si me casara con otro... este sentimiento sería el mismo. Doy gracias al Cielo de que los dos nos amamos infinitamente...

Mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos, aún no quiero salir, quiero quedarme acá en mi mundo, un momento, mi realidad es más hermosa que mis sueños.

-Sora hija, Yamato ya está aquí.

-Ahora voy mamá-Salgo corriendo, no quiero perderme un momento más sin ti, quiero estrecharte entre mis brazos y quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Salí de mi habitación, pero antes observé tras la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba mi amado Yamato Ishida, vestido con un pantalón negro y un camiseta café, que solo hace resaltar el color de sus ojos; siento como mis mejillas me queman, el corazón me late con fuerza, estoy segura, esto es amor, pero un amor verdadero…

*****FIN*****

Notas de la autora:  
Este fic es para mi querida amiga Cami Ishida de la web fogadramon, gracias por todo amiga TQMMMON ok no cambies...

El fragmento de...Y CADA QUE PIENSO EN TI... SE ENCIENDE MI CORAZÓN... es d la canción de BELANOVA CADA QUE... de allí el nombre del dic.  
Les deseo un adelantado FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.

**Nuevas Notas: **Por Dios, que horrorosa estaba la ortografía de este fic, que vergüenza me da ahora, pero bueno. Todo cambia y ahora al menos no soy tan mala (Eso creo).


End file.
